When Nightmares Attack
by ActionLover203
Summary: Rogue Nightmares start attacking the Tooth Palace, luring the Guardians into a trap, but it wasn't set for them, instead it was set for a young immortal girl named Kalani Keao. When Pitch Black tries to help the Guardians defeat the Rogues, they find out a dark secret Tooth was keeping from them. Find out what happens when the Nightmares attack. (Reviews would be appreciated)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Vulnerable Soul**

 _18th Century Hawaii…_

On the beaches of Kauai, a girl covered in blood and bruises, was found unconscious. She could not breathe properly, her ribs sore from bruising. Her hands and legs covered in blood, as if she was stabbed and she tried to stop the bleeding. Her eyes fluttered open, groaning in pain as she sat up. Her breathing was shallow and unheard in the vast night. Her outfit consisted of a red skirt which had overlapping lace designs. The lace and skirt was held in place with a simple belt. The woman had a top that was tied to her one shoulder and she had red flower bracelets on both of her wrists. Her eyes were golden orbs containing white pupils. Her roots were a dark brown that receded into soft golden tips. Unfortunately, all these beautiful and intricate details were ruined with dried blood.

" _Kalani…"_

Her eyes shot upwards, gasping slightly. She frowned as she looked up at the moon, confused as if it talked to her. She shook her head and looked at her hands, seeing blood. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember what had happened to her. She could remember men… and running feet on sand…

" _Kalani…"_

Confused again, she looked up at the moon, cocking her head slightly. Her brows furrowed with distress. Was she going mad?

" _You are Kalani Keao"_ a mysterious voice echoed. She wasn't afraid of it… instead it calmed her. She sighed softly as she looked out on the water. She gave a few turns of her head, as if she was contemplating listening to the voice. A slight shrug tugged her shoulders as she thought,

 _Why me?_

She stood up slowly, trying to avoid any more pain. She looked back at the jungle and decided to find something to heal her wounds. Thankfully, she didn't forget _everything_. What she can remember is what she was taught about natural medicine.

* * *

She ripped a plant from its roots, groaning slightly as the pain shot through her broken ribs. She shuffled back to the temporary shelter she made and sat under the small roof. Sighing softly, she thought,

 _What hurt me like this?_ Who _hurt me like this?_

Before she could come up with possible suspects, she heard a faint flutter of wings and a squeaking sound. She stood up and went to investigate the sound. After a few whacks of branches in the face and tripping over roots, she came across a small hummingbird-like creature. It had a long nose like a hummingbird, but had the eyes of a human. The right eye was purple, while the left was blue. It had a birth mark under the right eye while a golden feather was atop its forehead. It seemed scared… poor thing.

Kalani has heard of these creatures before but they were known as the assistants of the _ʻO ka hana niho._ Also a hummingbird-like creature, but larger than this one. She had heard legends of their beauty and intelligence. She approached this small creature trying desperately not to scare it. The creature turned and squeaked in fear, bolting into a shrub.

"No, no. It's going to be okay, I'm not gonna hurt you… I'm here to help." Kalani assured the small creature.

Its head popped up from the shrub, its eyes narrowing in suspicion. Kalani sighed and smiled as she sat down to put her hands on her knees. The creature floated closer, still cautious of the mysterious girl. Kalani held out her hand for the creature to sit on. Kalani gave an assuring smile and stroked its head. It squeaked in response,

"Oh, sorry. My name is Kalani Keao, and yours?" Kalani asked. It felt strange using that name for some reason. It was as if her subconscious told her it wasn't her actual name. It squeaked once and smiled,

"Baby Tooth? That's a strange name… but I won't judge. Are you lost, Baby Tooth?" Kalani questioned, concerned about Baby Tooth's sense of direction.

She replied with a nod and a sad look on her face. She held a tooth in her small hands and showed it to Kalani. She squeaked a few times. Somehow, Kalani could understand this small creature… she didn't even speak bird!

"So you need to get back to the Tooth Palace to deliver the tooth? Okay… so where is this Tooth Palace?"

Baby Tooth squeaked and had an embarrassed look on her face,

"In a palace in Southeast Asia? But I don't know where it is…" Kalani confessed nervously

Baby Tooth frowned while her eyes widened in disbelief. Her little mouth dropped but she soon closed it and gave Kalani a glare

"I just woke up! But you can show me right?" Kalani winced as she asked.

Baby Tooth nodded once again, this time confused as to why Kalani was so nervous. But the little helper kept her worries to herself.

Kalani sighed, "So I have to _fly_ there? I don't know if I can… yet"

Baby Tooth cocked her head in confusion. She may have been one of those spirits that relies on walking. This put Baby Tooth into a state of worry. Kalani responded by standing up and walking towards the beach. Baby Tooth followed in confusion, squeaking as to what Kalani was doing.

"I'm finding out if I can—" Kalani said before she got shot up into the sky.

Kalani squealed in terror before she fell into the sea with a loud splash. Baby Tooth squeaked in fear as well, afraid that Kalani might have drowned after not coming up for some time. Before Baby Tooth rushed in to check, Kalani's head popped up. As Kalani swam back to the beach, she was laughing and jumping with joy.

"I can _fly_! I can't believe it! I can 'ōpiopio _fly_!" Kalani squealed in delight, ignoring the pain coursing through her body. Her hips and back gave screams in her head, but Kalani's excitement drowned it out. Baby Tooth smiled, proud of Kalani.

"Okay. Let's find the Tooth Palace." Kalani said finally.

* * *

After a few hours of flying and Baby Tooth squeaking in Kalani's ear, the duo finally reached the Tooth Palace, a giant palace hidden inside a mountain, millions of fairies were seen flying from and to the palace. The palace seemed to have been made from gold and various jewels. It had spires that were connected with a path or dome. What perturbed Kalani about the palace was the fact that it seemed to be floating inside of the mountain… she could see it was attached to the walls. But wasn't gold heavy? How didn't it instantly just collapse?

"Is this the place?" Kalani asked Baby Tooth, but she was not seen on Kalani's shoulder.

Kalani started to worry, but before she called out, Kalani saw Baby Tooth rush towards the palace. Kalani followed, of course, still worrying about her little friend's wellbeing. Kalani's injuries started to ache again, forcing her to land on a small island with a spire built on. She lied on her back, with her knees brought up. Baby Tooth saw this and had to inform her queen. She flew up to where her queen was, then started squeaking and pointing to where Kalani was lying. The queen frowned and flew towards the wounded spirit, kneeling close to her. Kalani was afraid that the Queen will harm her so she tried to shuffle away.

"It's okay… I won't hurt you. I'm here to help," The queen assured Kalani. "What happened to you?"

"I-I don't know…" Kalani responded nervously, sitting up slowly.

"That's alright, let's get you cleaned up" The Queen smiled, helping Kalani stand, "My name is Toothiana, and yours?"

"Kalani Keao" Kalani replied, feeling that strange sense run up her back again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah... I fixed a few things... for those who have read the story before the changes, I just wanna say that I'm happy now. I'm happy with it and I hope you are too. So here are the translations.**

 **Translations:**

 _'_ _O ka hana niho_ : The Tooth Fairy

'ōpiopio : fucking

 **Yep... I don't know ho accurate google translate is for hawaiian because it keeps changing. If you know a good translator, leave a review or PM me. But anyway I'll...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	2. Chapter 1

**One: The Threatened Spirit**

 _21st Century Asia…_

 _The Tooth Palace…_

"Mom, I told you, I'm fine!" A girl with long brown hair exclaimed towards a hummingbird-like creature.

The girl had had an ombre harem, its waist started with a bright golden yellow that faded into a blood red. A red sports bra had shown through her golden crop top and her sandals were maroon. She had short curly hair, brown roots and blonde tips. Her eyes were gold with white pupils and her skin was a tanned colour. Her lips were a beautiful red. The only accessory on her body was a hip bag tied to her waist.

The hummingbird-like creature had purple eyes and tan skin. Instead of hair, she had feathers that made a curved upward style. She did not wear clothing, instead her entire body seemed to be covered in mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seemed to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. She had long, drapery feathers that started at her waist line and ended at her knees. They gave the appearance of a skirt or dress. She was known as Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. Beside her, was a smaller version of Toothiana, but had different eye colours compared to Toothiana. She was known as Baby Tooth.

"Kalani, you know your ribs didn't heal the way they should have. You are _not_ okay. Your breathing is shallow and you know that when you fly, you get tired faster than anyone else! Now please, use your Cowrie Shells. Just to ease my mind" Toothiana tried

"But… I like flying…" Kalani sighed, casting her eyes down to her feet.

"I know, but I worry about you" Toothiana smiled warmly, cupping Kalani's cheek. This caused Kalani to look up at Tooth.

"Fine… If it'll ease your mind…" Kalani smiled

"Thank you" Toothiana said, kissing Kalani's forehead.

Kalani stood back, dug in her hip bag and pulled out a cowrie shell. She sighed and threw the shell to the ground near her feet. Blue smoke enveloped Kalani, making the air smell like the ocean breeze. As the smoke cleared, Kalani was gone. As this was a normal occurrence, Toothiana turned and went on with her business. Flying up to her normal spot to look over the mountain ranges, she saw the Northern Lights. She gasped as she knew what it meant. North was calling a Guardian meeting… meaning that the children could be in danger.

* * *

 _Burgess…_

Kalani appeared near the Lake, blue smoke still surrounding her. She stepped away from the smoke and into the night, she was lucky enough that children weren't around to see the smoke. She saw the white snow still covering the ground and trees, she muttered under her breath as it was still cold.

She moved her hands over her arms and moved them down to her wrists. Golden light seemed to float over her arms and legs. When the light dissipated, it had revealed different clothing. Her red sports bra and golden crop top melded into a large baggy sweatshirt. It looked like a hoodie but it had no pockets. Her feet weren't too much bothered with the cold. Her harem was untouched.

She shuddered and sighed, still muttering under her breath of how she hates the winter and the spirit who controlled it. He was always the one for mischief.

* * *

 _North Pole…_

"North, you know summer's coming and I have to get my beauty sleep" A boy with white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin whined. He had a tall stature, albeit slim. His clothing consisted of a blue hooded sweater, frost collecting around the ring of the collar, and brown trousers. He was known as Jackson Overland Frost, or Jack Frost, however you'd like to call him.

"What beauty? Ya ain't nothin' next to pretty, Frostbite" A Pooka with greyish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright emerald-green eyes scowled in an Australian accent. He wore leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carried boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet. He was known as E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny.

"Says the guy who shrunk down to a tiny little rabbit" responded Jack

"I would not have called you here if it was not important." An immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund stated in a Russian accent. He had bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and moustache. He was known as Nicholas St. North, Santa Claus.

"What's the problem North? Is it the children?" Tooth questioned

"Worse, I think Pitch might be planning to turn someone" North responded with worried tone

"Who?" The trio asked in a confused manner, while a short and squat individual, garbed in an outfit made of Dreamsand appearing as a night robe, made a question mark above his head. His hair, vaguely clownish, was golden and short, styled into five points, and glittered like his sand. He also had tiny feet and golden brown eyes. He was known as Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Sandman.

"A girl of sorts… she had long curly hair and had big pants, that was all I could see. Black sand covered her though, like Pitch was symbolising of taking her away" North responded, "her scream was somewhat familiar, very familiar…"

"So… Pitch is after a… girl? What would he want with her?" Jack asked.

A white glow was seen shining through the sun roof. Sandman looked up and saw the light, his eyes widening. He waved his arms, trying to get the attention of the others. Everyone ignored him though, he growled, but no sound was made. Sandman approached Jack and tapped his leg. Jack looked down at him,

"What's wrong Sandy?" Jack asked

Sandy made a crescent moon above his head and pointed to the light. Jack looked up and frowned, "Thanks Sandy"

"Guys, the Man in the Moon." Jack said, pointing towards the moon inching further to the right.

They looked up and saw the light. The light shined on the floor with the letter G on it, a shadow image appeared of a strange nature. It had looked like a boy with wild hair.

* * *

 _Burgess…_

"Why did it have to be night?" Kalani muttered

She was walking on the wires of a telephone pole. While she walked on, the ice melted off and dripped onto the ground. Her thoughts kept on wondering on the topic of how she even ended up on the beach 300 years ago.

 _Did an animal drag me there… No, why would an animal do that? The only logical reason is that_ some _one put me there… but, who would be that heartless?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a strong, cold wind hit her, almost making her fall off the wire. She shivered, but looked around for the spirit responsible for the wind. She heard someone run past her, thus making her turn around. She saw a shadow of something moving, chasing after it, she giggled slightly. Her giggles vanished into the night as she leapt from building to car to trees and back to buildings. She stopped at an alley, jumping from the roof to the ground, she grunted softly as the pain shot through her ribs. She looked around for the mysterious shadow,

"Hey Shorty" A familiar voice chuckled

She whipped around and saw a tall boy stand on his staff, beside him was a tall Pooka who examined a boomerang.

"Bunny! Jack! Long time, no see" Kalani smiled. She tried to hide the fact that she was holding her ribcage.

"A _really_ long-time" Bunny responded. Kalani had known this Pooka ever since she met Tooth. For some reason… Kalani saw him as a father figure

"Still have that sunburn I gave you, Jack?" Kalani giggled.

"I hate you" Jack simply said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Same here Frosty _hupo_ " Kalani smiled warmly. She liked to speak in her language when he was around. It meant that she could mess with him whenever she wanted to.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy this…" Jack smirked as he crossed his arms.

Before Kalani could respond, she was lifted off the ground and thrown into a bag, much to her protests. She heard strange creatures grumbling, with Jack responding,

"Yeah, okay. It's much faster anyway"

"Still using my tunnels" Bunny said in his signature accent.

And with that Kalani felt herself thrown into a portal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah another few changes, same with the last chapter. For those who have read this story before, they would notice it. But if you are new, no to worry, you didn't miss much. It's basically the same.**

Translations:

 _Hupo:_ Idiot

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Two: The Abrupt Announcement**

 _North Pole…_

Kalani felt her body hit a hard surface, making her groan in pain. She heard someone hushing a small audience. Two elves opened the bag and peeked inside. Groaning, she pulled the bag off her. Familiar faces were smiling at her, well except for one. Once again she felt her feet leave the ground,

"Hey, hey. Put me down" Kalani instructed calmly.

She looked back and saw Yetis putting her down. She sighed, kicked her hip bag up into the air and caught it in right hand, tying it to where it originally was.

"Okay, so who's idea was it to stuff me into a bag and throw me through a portal?" Kalani growled, jerking her head in the Yetis' direction.

"Mine" Jack smiled smugly

"That explains it…" Kalani droned and gave Jack a deadpanned look.

"Sorry, sweetie, but we needed to get you here somehow… and it had to be fast" Tooth shrugged.

"For what?" Kalani asked

"Pitch is threatening to kill ya" Jack informed Kalani, not concerned at all.

"WHAT?!" Kalani screamed, scared for her life. The Nightmare King was not to be messed with, as her mother informed her constantly. From all the nightmares she had received, she kept seeing his glowing eyes. And his cruel chuckle still haunts her.

"We don't know that _yet_ " Tooth glared at Jack, making him flinch.

"Mom, you know what happens when I'm in a fight for too long…" Kalani said nervously, fear in her eyes

"We know, but we'll protect you… I promise nothing is going to happen to you" Tooth assured, putting a hand on Kalani's shoulder.

Tooth opened her mouth, but instead one of her little helpers interjected. Tooth gasped while widening her eyes. Kalani couldn't hear what was said, but she could tell that it was bad. Tooth gave Kalani a look of fear before she explained,

"The palace is in danger"

And with that Tooth took to the skies.

"North we need the Sleigh" Kalani instructed as calmly as she could. North gave a nod and rushed to where he kept it.

They all followed with hurried steps. Like the stupid nickname Jack gave her… she was a little short… so she had to run to keep up with them. As they got there, the Yetis were still working on the reindeer's hooves.

"Are we ready to go?" North asked one of the Yetis, as it nodded, North jumped in and signalled for everyone to come.

Kalani didn't hesitate, Jack followed and so did Sandy. Bunny was the only one eyeing the Sleigh, but he reluctantly jumped in. The Sleigh started moving, making the Yetis and Elves run out of the way. They were flying through tunnels of ice and flew off a ramp. North took out a Snowglobe, whispered into it and threw it a few feet away from the Sleigh. It showed a picture of the Tooth Palace, then it quickly warped into a portal.

* * *

 _Tooth Palace…_

As they flew towards the Palace they saw black horses trotting in their direction. Kalani's eyes widened as she knew what they were,

 _Nightmares… Why did it have to be Nightmares?_

She didn't hesitate to fight them though. Jack shot blue electricity-like blasts at them, while Bunny threw his boomerangs. Kalani dug in her hip bag, pulled out a disk shaped like a Hibiscus and threw it towards a Nightmare. It turned to light and exploded, making the Nightmare, and the others that ran with it, disintegrate into dust. She heard Jack gasping in awe and Bunny chuckling,

"Show off"

"I wouldn't think so" Kalani laughed back. She gave him a smirk and threw another Hibiscus at another Nightmare.

The Sleigh landed on a platform, making everyone jerk slightly. The chaos that the Nightmares were causing, was unbearable to see. Kalani saw Tooth trying to beat them away from the spires containing the teeth. Kalani jumped out the Sleigh and into the sky, rushing to help her mother. She pulled out a Starfish, a star with serrated edges, and threw it at a Nightmare running towards Tooth. It disintegrated, leaving Tooth in a cloud of dust. Before Kalani could rush to her mother's side, she felt something ram her from behind, leaving her breathless. She heard something crack in her back. It had felt like something entered her back when the Nightmare struck… but that was the least of her worries.

Kalani plummeted into the small lake near the Mural. The Guardians saw this and feared the worst, while Jack, Tooth and Bunny rushed to help Kalani, North and Sandy were keeping the Nightmares away. The spirit popped up and tried to take a deep breath, but failed as the pain coursed from her chest to her back. She swam back to shore, coughing and trying to grasp air. Collapsing onto the floor, her vision started to darken, the only thing she heard was the worried screams coming from Bunny and Tooth.

Jack saw the Nightmare ram into Kalani's back, he also heard the gasp she gave and the loud crack before she fell into the lake. Tooth was the first to be at Kalani's side, with Bunny being a close second and Jack being last. He started to hear soft sobbing. Before he could pin it, the person who was crying, revealed herself. Jack never saw Tooth this sad, she was… _crying_. Back when Pitch made an attack on the Tooth Palace, she was close to tears when the Nightmares took her helpers. But she was adamant to not showing her heartbreak in front of Pitch. She was worried about Kalani, making Jack feel guilty for hating her.

Kalani may have been hot to the touch but she still had a heart. And apparently her heart had touched many around her.

"Kalani… please wake up" Tooth sobbed as she held Kalani in her arms. Tooth brought Kalani's forehead to her own and cried even more.

After the Nightmares were dealt with, North and Sandy stood at Tooth's side, trying to comfort her. Their eyes betrayed them and their eyes gave away the sadness and fear. Jack saw shadows lurching towards them. He acted fast and blasted blue electricity at the shadows. Everyone looked up to see what that was about. The Guardians didn't hesitate to end this danger. They stood ready to attack, except for Tooth, who was holding Kalani protectively. Bunny held out his hand protectively over the two girls. This was enough for Jack to tell how much he cared for both of them.

"Calm down! I'm only here to help" A familiar voice assured. A familiar voice that the Guardians hated.

Tooth growled, put Kalani down and flew towards the shadow. She roared in anger. The shadow moved towards Bunny, making Tooth stop in her tracks and look back. The shadow solidified into a tall, lithe, and dark man. He had silver-golden yellow eyes that resembled an eclipse, dull pale-grey skin, and glossy black hair that was styled to come out as slick, sharp spikes from the back of his head.

He wore a long, black robe with a V-neck line and had shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow. Underneath the robe, he wore black trousers and black footwear. He was known as the Nightmare King, Pitch Black as the Guardians called him. Bunny's eyes narrowed with anger, fury and hate, making Bunny growl and stand more protectively over Kalani.

"You stay _away_ from her" Jack growled as he aimed his staff at Pitch.

Bunny was growling like an animal, agreeing with Jack's warning. Tooth stood in front of Kalani's unconscious body, holding out a hand as well.

"Relax… I'm here to help you take down the Rogues" Pitch tried. He held his hands in a defensive manner.

"What do you mean Rogues?" North asked, aiming the blade at Pitch.

"I would explain, if all of you weren't aiming at me with your weapons…" Pitch stated and pointed at them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Knocking them all out in one go when I can. Again, newcomers you didn't miss anything. I just wasn't** **satisfied with the story... I'm okay with it now though. So I'll**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Three: The Dark Secret**

 _North Pole…_

North, Sandy, Tooth and Pitch was in the Globe Room, discussing what the Rogue Nightmares wanted with Kalani. She was still unconscious, and barely breathing, while Bunny sat by her side, holding her hand in his paw. Jack was standing near the entrance of the Medical Office, looking into the room. He felt really sorry for Kalani. Jack sighed, walked into the room and sat on a chair,

"How'd she… end up like this? How'd she end up so hurt when she came into the world as a spirit?" Jack questioned, curious about Kalani. He was aware that some people are chosen to be spirits who control certain aspects of the world.

"You'll have to ask Tooth, mate" Bunny answered simply

"Why? Doesn't Kalani know?" Jack asked

"She was like you, she forgot everythin' after she woke up as a spirit." Bunny explained.

Jack's eyes widened as he realized that she was like him. Also dropped into this world without a memory… she must have done something extraordinary in her past life to be chosen as a spirit by the Man in the Moon.

"Why does she call Tooth 'mom'?" Jack questioned. He wasn't too worried about her memories though… that was something she unfortunately had to deal with on her own.

"Tooth adopted her. Kalani asked her after a few years of knowing Tooth… she said that she feels calm when she's around Tooth, and I won't question that, mate" Bunny explained calmly, not at all annoyed with Jack's questions.

Jack could see the tears welling up inside Bunny. It was amazing that he didn't just break down and sob. But Jack always knew Bunny as a tough spirit.

"Is she awake yet?" a familiar voice asked. It was Tooth, she came in and stood with a worried expression on her face

"Not yet… but she'll pull through, I know it" Bunny smiled reassuringly. His tears seemed to disappear when Bunny saw Tooth… was there something between them?

"I can't lose her now…" Tooth sighed

"She's gonna freak when she sees Pitch" Jack said, standing up from the chair and let Tooth take his seat.

"I'll try and explain to her" Tooth sighed and stroked Kalani's arm.

After a few more hours of waiting for Kalani to wake up, she finally did. She groaned as her back straightened. No one was in the room though, making her wonder where she was. She swung her legs out of the bed and stood. As she did so, pain coursed through her body. She saw a mirror and went to investigate her injuries. But before she did so, she moved her hands up from her wrist to her shoulders. Golden light went in an upward direction, leaving her clothing the same as her normal outfit. She turned around and looked at her back, revealing a black wound shaped like an explosion that stopped at mid-speed. This made her gasp, again sending pain through her chest. Her hand went to her chest, clutching it, she sighed softly and walked to the door. She peeked to where everyone was, yet she found nothing. She sighed, but a thought went through her head,

 _Mom's busy… I can finally look for my Tooth Box!_

"But she'll freak if she finds out…" Kalani whispered to herself

 _But I can return it after I have a look at my memories… plus I'll be as quick as a bunny!_

Then it was decided, she'll travel back to the Tooth Palace to retrieve her Tooth Box without her mother knowing. Kalani went to grab a Cowrie Shell, but felt no trace of her hip bag. She looked around, seeing her hip bag on the bedside table. As she grabbed it, she pulled out a Cowrie Shell and threw it near her feet. As the blue smoke enveloped her, she tied the hip bag back to where it belonged.

Tooth went inside to check on Kalani, only to find an empty bed and air smelling like the ocean breeze. She gasped as she knew where Kalani might be. She rushed out the room and back to where the others were,

"Kalani's gone!" Tooth screamed worriedly. It looked like she was about to collapse.

"What?!" Bunny, North, Jack and Pitch gasped, all in different volumes. Bunny instantly went to keep Tooth standing.

"We need to get to the Palace fast!" Tooth warned as she looked up at Bunny and then turning her attention to the others.

"Why would she be there?" Jack asked with a frown.

"She's… she can't see her memories… not yet…" Tooth stammered as her grip tightened on Bunnymund's arm.

North didn't dare to hesitate. He knew how serious Tooth is when it comes to her daughter's memories. He took out a Snowglobe, whispered something into it, and threw it to the ground. It created a portal. Tooth was the first to enter, making everyone else run into it.

 _Tooth Palace…_

She appeared on a platform, making some of the Mini Fairies flinch, but as they found out who it was, they relaxed and went on with their work. Kalani giggled at this, but was cut off as soon as she saw Baby Tooth's angry glare.

"Sorry" Kalani apologised sheepishly

Baby Tooth nodded once, satisfied with Kalani's apology. She squeaked once and frowned, asking if Kalani was okay.

"Yeah… just a small scratch was all" Kalani smiled reassuringly, "I'm actually here to find my Tooth Box."

Baby Tooth squeaked in confusion, leaving a small frown on her face. Kalani sighed and tried to explain,

"I'm just curious… that's all."

Baby Tooth nodded and shrugged. She led Kalani to where her Tooth Box was. Baby Tooth waited in front of a small cylindrical picture of Kalani and a cylinder popped out. The cylinder took on a gold shine and had a flat, decorated surface of colours and shapes. Kalani took it and flew downwards to the Mural. She sat on the rocks that were there and asked Baby Tooth to help her open it.

Baby Tooth placed her small hands on the flat surface, when it made a small twinkling sound, she removed her hand and beckoned Kalani to place hers. As she did so, it seemed like her vision was overtaken by white light

 _A shadow of a young woman was shown. The shadow seemed to be holding a baby, but as soon as the baby was taken away, the woman lied down, soon after she stopped breathing… A shadow of a small girl approached the man who was holding the baby and looked over his arm._

 _Inside the tent was the family who had lost its mother figure. But that didn't stop the young girl._ _The girl grew up to be_ _a young teenage girl. She was seen running down a beach with a little boy, as they giggled, she tripped and rolled in the sand, with the boy following suit. When they got to the bottom, the girl started laughing…_

 _The same boy and girl was crouching behind a sand dune, hiding from a terrible danger,_

"Kalani… Maka'u wau… What's happening?" the small boy whispered over three grown men's yelling

"Listen to me, no matter what you hear, you don't look back. You run. Got it?" the girl asked, putting her hands on her little brother's shoulders

He nodded, to which she responded, "Never forget who you are."

 _The girl kissed the boy's head and smiled,_ "Remember to be brave"

 _The boy turned and ran into the jungle. The grown men drew closer, the girl gasped, stood and ran in a different direction onto the beach. She looked back and saw the men chasing after her. She tripped and soon, the three men were on top of her._

After Kalani was out of the trance, she gasped and threw her Tooth Box a few feet away. Baby Tooth squeaked in confusion as she heard Kalani breathe wildly.

"Kalani?" A familiar voice called out

 _Mother…_

Kalani jumped up and saw her mother far up on one of the spires. Tooth looked down and spotted Kalani, seeing that she had already seen her memories. Tooth flew down, while the others followed suit. She took quick action, as she took out a Shell, she threw it at her feet and waited as the smoke enveloped her. She didn't want to be with her mother right now. Tooth stopped in her tracks, almost in front of the blue mist, she gasped. She lowered onto her knees, landing in front of Kalani's Tooth Box. Tooth lowered her head as she took the Tooth Box from the ground.

"I never should have kept from her but… I knew it would hurt her like this…"

As she sobbed, Jack and Bunny tried to comfort Tooth. They started wondering what Kalani could have seen to make her leave in such a hurry.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Nothing to say... just catching some stuff up... and I wanna say thanks to people who are reading the whole story. I promise I am writing the fourth chapter and it's gonna be a doozy. So I'll...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Four: A Betrayed Heart**

Why is she so mad? No, why is she so sad? Is she mad… no…Is she sad? No! Why is she both sad and mad?! Kalani couldn't decide which emotion was more overwhelming. Sadness? Anger? _Disappointment_?! Ugh… why is this so hard? She had been pacing on this accursed beach for hours, sobbing and growling at the same time. She was mad at herself for not forcing her mother to tell her… but also sad that her mother didn't tell her at _all_. She was mad about her past… who could do this with a right mind? Especially to a teenager of all innocent things! Why would _grown men_ do this to a _teenage girl_?! Her sadness seeped into her mind, where she kept thinking about why they did it…She let out a growl and clutched her head. She sank to her knees and allowed the wind to whip her hair around. A shaky sigh escaped her lips while she corrected herself into a sitting position. She tried to cover her face with her hands but instead… she looked at her hands with anger.

"Why couldn't I stop them? Why did they do that? Was it my… was it my fault?" Kalani whispered to herself in a shaky voice.

She grimaced in pain when her back started surging in hot flushes. Her back straightened and her head lolled back. Her eyes were closed as she gave another sigh. Was it that Nightmare who caused this pain? The wind started becoming wilder as her emotions became more out of control. She was in pain… but she was sad… but also angry… still too hard to decide which one was better to describe her mood. The sun started to make its descent to the horizon, causing her shadow to lengthen.

"Why did you put me here?" Kalani asked when the moon finally came up after a few long hours. "Why take away my memories… why… why me?"

Kalani looked up to the bright light in the sky. Anger started to consume her. She stood up despite her body screaming "no". Her soft face soured into a look of violent anger as she glared up at the Moon.

"Why put me on this beach?! Why did you bring me back?! What is my purpose?! It certainly isn't to be a Guardian… It definitely isn't to defeat Pitch!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She threw out her arms after she had spoken her last argument.

When she got the same answer he told her every day, her eyes narrowed with grief. Her head dipped as her expression soured. She dropped her arms.

"Right…" She sighed after taking a deep breath.

She turned to see Nightmares surrounding her in a half circle. A gasp escaped her as she stepped back. What caught her off guard were their eyes… and horns… She can't remember her mother describing Nightmares having horns. Their eyes were a blood red while their horns were different from each other. One was twisted, the other straight. They had been bigger than the ones she battled at the Tooth Palace. Their neighs sent chills down her spine while their hooves scraping against the sand caused her jaw to drop. She had seen normal horses do that… it either means they're waiting for something or they're readying themselves for an attack. Whatever it was, she didn't want to see what it was they were waiting for. She pulled out a small pineapple and threw it at the Nightmare standing in the middle. Before the pineapple hit the creature, it exploded with a yellow dust. The dust turned into spikes and they drove themselves into three Nightmares. The shadow creatures took this as a sign for commencing the battle. The remaining shadows charged at her with monstrous growls. She jumped up and landed on one of their backs.

Before it could buck her off, Kalani pulled out a starfish and threw it at its head. It disintegrated and she landed on her feet. She back flipped into the air when she heard another growl. The Nightmare looked around angrily. Kalani threw another Starfish into the confused Nightmare's head. When it dissipated, she landed on the sand with a soft grunt. She took out a Hibiscus disk and threw it at the two charging Nightmare demons. The light exploded them and left their dust to fall to the beach. She threw another disk at the two who were charging at her from a different angle. They, too, exploded with wondrous light. Kalani glared around to see if there were any more Nightmares to be dealt with, when she was satisfied, a deep breath escaped her lips. Her hands slumped onto her knees for support as her back arched forwards.

"Impressive…" A male's voice purred behind her.

Her eyes widened and she whipped around. The man who stood behind her was… handsome. He was wearing a black hoodie with black jeans. His eyes had white irises while it was outlined with a black ring. His skin was a sickly grey with black freckles scattered around on his chiselled features. When she saw his height, she dismissed him as a man. He was as tall as Jack Frost, this was a sign she took as that he was a teenager too. She tried to pull out another Hibiscus disk, unaware if he was friend or foe. She went with foe. But before she could throw it at him, he hit her with a pillar of shadows… shadows? How can he control shadows? She gave a grunt as she rolled down the beach. She stopped herself and jumped up. Kalani finally threw the disk, but what she didn't see coming was his shield. The disk hit the shield and… the shield absorbed the light.

Kalani's jaw dropped, but she soon clenched it when she dodged another pillar. She pulled out a Starfish and a Pineapple bomb. She threw them both at his head. He sidestepped the Starfish and jumped into the air to avoid the yellow bullets barrelling towards him. A dark spear materialised into his hand and he brought it down. She rolled out of the way and watched the spear stab into the sand next to her. The boy left the spear and summoned a hammer to replace it. He swung it, and with Kalani being a little too slow to dodge, it connected with her side. A surprised grunt came from her as the hammer hit her away and into a tree. The trunk of the tree collided with her back and caused her to give a scream of pain.

She slid down to the floor with a pained wail. She landed on her stomach and struggled to get up. Her arms complained as she put her weight on them. After a few grunts and growls, she stood up. But her legs were weak, so she leaned on the tree with her hand holding her now cracked ribs. She glanced back and saw no sign of the boy. Kalani decided that a retreat was the best course of action as she was in no condition to fight anymore. She started to shuffle away. She got pretty far… considering how slow she moved. Another glance told her that she was far but not too far from the beach. Her wind got knocked from her lungs when she felt a strong blow crunch against her chest. Her back hit another tree but instead of collapsing, someone held her by the throat. It was the same boy she had fought on the beach. His cruel smirk filled her with fear as she tried to pry his fingers from her neck.

"You'll be a great snack for us… and a good booster for our attack" The boy said, not trying to explain to her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah I can hear you guys saying: "Finally! A chapter 4!". Well I hope it was worth the anticipation. I am proud of this one though, the grammar wasn't too bad and spelling wise, it's okay. Who is this strange shadow boy? And what does he have planned for Kalani? And what did he mean with a good snack?**

 **Anyway, I hope to...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Light Gorgers**

That wasn't good…"snack"? What would this boy mean by a good snack? More importantly what did he mean with a "booster"? All of these questions got interrupted when she heard her mother's voice call out to her. She sounded worried and sad at the same time. Kalani's eyes widened when the boy gave her a wicked grin. Before Kalani could scream for help, a shadow covered her mouth and absorbed her cries. The boy looked to the left and gave a growl.

"Guess I'll have to bring you home" He whispered into her ear.

She screwed her eyes shut and tried to pull away from his mouth, but his grip was tight. She started to hear the other Guardians' plight for her appearance… but her wrists and ankles were restricted from hitting her attacker and running. Kalani tried to struggle, and again she failed due to his grip.

"Kalani!" Kalani heard Bunny roar.

She looked to the left to see Bunny and her mother charging at her attacker… but alas they were too slow. The boy simply smiled while shadows enveloped himself and Kalani. The last thing she saw was Bunny and Tooth's horror-filled expressions. It was those few seconds later that made her fear for her life. His shadows threw her onto a cold hard surface while she gave a yelp of pain. She ignored the pain and flipped back to her feet. Before he began another attack, he gave her few minutes to allow her to take in her surroundings. It was a cold cave which was dimly lit with a few crystals hanging from the ceiling and being planted on the floor. Her few minutes were up and she saw another shadow pillar being driven to her direction.

* * *

Bunny saw that shadow take Kalani. It happened so fast… too fast for him to even throw his boomerang. It was too fast for all of them. Jack couldn't fire his ice blast, North couldn't propel his sword into the monster's head… they couldn't do anything… he couldn't have done anything… He could see Tooth's heart break into pieces when Kalani was taken. He saw her charging at the attacker too with a ferocity that could cut buildings in half. It was the same heart break he saw when she tried to stop Kalani from teleporting. The same sudden stop and the same… distress. She landed on her knees with her eyes fixed to the place Kalani was taken. He could see her expression morph from distress to an analysing demeanour. Bunny rushed to her side… he could always see her need for an embrace.

He sat next to her and held her closely. Her small arms wrapped around him and her soft crying cause him to hold her tighter. He rested his furry cheek on her head and closed his eyes. He could feel his heart sink to his feet and shatter… he also saw Kalani as a daughter… but his feelings towards Tooth became stronger with each moment he spends with her. And seeing her like this… destroyed him. He could hear North and Pitch arguing about something… but he heard something that made his ears perk up.

"What do you mean 'Light Gorgers'? I have seen those monsters before, that boy was not a Light Gorger" North argued as he pointed to the spot they saw the boy last.

"They only transform into monsters if they haven't absorbed light. He has obviously had enough to keep him healthy. The problem is where he took her. Light Gorgers are never alone" Pitch warned as he looked at North. North was quite a large man, and so was Pitch.

"And how do you know so much?" Jack asked, frowning at the Nightmare King.

"Because I have fought them before… they are not to be underestimated. Even if they are in their weakened state, their power relies on shadows. A reason for them inhabiting caves" Pitch responded, a flicker of remembrance and annoyance crossed his face.

Bunnymund felt Tooth lift her head from his chest and look at the quarrelling trio. He let her go when she took her arms away. Tooth was an intelligent woman as well as determined. She had proved this fact when they met.

"Then we have to look at every cave we can find… I am not going to give up" Tooth stated as she landed in front of them.

When Bunnymund reached them, he saw her angry expression. North nodded but warned her,

"It will not be easy…time is of the essence"

They all nodded in agreement and set off to North's sleigh. They had to find Kalani.

* * *

The fight didn't go too well. She was beaten _way_ too soon and she found herself shackled to the wall. Her body was covered with bruises, scratches and slashes. She didn't know how long she had been in that cave, but she knew it was too long. When she found out there were more… _things_ like that boy, she soon discovered that she was in trouble. And they had enough time to drain her of her energy. They descended upon her like hungry wolves eating a large piece of meat. It wasn't blood they were draining, but some kind of _light_. And the monsters that were deformed morphed into men. This made her afraid. _Very_ afraid.

"Seems like you're not a snack… but a feast" A man taunted as he stretched his shoulders. He was large, he too had grey skin, along with those eyes she had seen with her first assailant.

She was on her knees, a position they put her in when she was half conscious. They wanted to see her as prey… and unfortunately, that was what she felt like.

A prey surrounded by predators…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, first off... this was _fast_. Secondly, i didn't know I could still make monsters... If you're wondering what a Light Gorger is, it's explained by Pitch. Well, explained a little. Light Gorgers are men that are chosen by a... something (don't know what yet) and they are tasked with absorbing all light and destroying the woman in the sun. I got this character idea from onthebrightside13. This is not related to her(or his) story. Okay? Okay. Just wanted to put that out. I'm not technically stealing, but if you have a problem with this, you can leave a review. But I'll...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Six: An (Almost) Quick Rescue**

They only fed on her once, but she kept getting weaker by the minute. It was probably because of their fight. They did pummel her to the ground and she did feel a lot of things breaking. The pain could have been caused by the internal bleeding… it's nothing new actually. She was used to the pain, especially this pain. If she woke up in this world with this pain, then what's the problem? But that didn't stop her from trying to stop it. She could feel her legs becoming numb, it couldn't possibly get worse… right?

"We need to find Commander Kaikane… if that girl can fix us with one feed… imagine what it would do to him" A deep voice suggested. He sounded big… he was probably big.

"That is next to impossible, Kaikane died with the Queen… we all know this" Another male voice said. He sounded angry and annoyed. His voice was as soft as silk when she heard it.

"I may know where he is" A teenage voice offered after a few moments of silence. It must have been that one who brought her here.

"Where?" Four voices asked at the same time.

"Don't get your hopes up… I still have to see if he's there," the same tone warned. "You four guard the girl… she's quite the fighter"

"I'll say" A higher pitched voice agreed. She recognized the voice as the man she kicked in the crotch. She smiled to herself as she lowered her head. She didn't need them to kick her in the head because of a simple grin.

"Good, so we agree that Malu is going to find Kaikane… and we'll stay here to guard the girl" The deep voice stated, clearly disappointed that he couldn't go with.

For some reason those two names seemed familiar to her. It was like she had known people with those names… She gave a weak frown but it soon dissipated when the teenage boy known as Malu approached her. He crouched down and tilted his head. His smirk made her purse her lips,

"Don't worry… it'll be over soon"

She was too weak to say anything. So she narrowed her eyes and exhaled. This made Malu's grin grow. He stood up again and shadows enveloped him. When they disappeared, Malu was gone. The same method he used to transport her here.

* * *

It was a mad scramble for trying to find Kalani. Even Pitch had shown interest… for once. But what scared Jack the most was that he showed a flicker of nostalgia. It was like he knew Kalani personally… that sounded uncomfortable. Jack shook it off and walked into the cave he stood in front of. He happened to be paired off with Pitch… and Jack wasn't too impressed with that. North said it was because Jack was powerful enough to stop Pitch when he lost control. Which was true, but Jack still wasn't impressed.

"So, Jack… how did you meet Kalani?" Pitch asked Jack as they walked through the dark tunnel. This put up red flags in Jack's mind.

"Uh… I just saw her under a tree where she melted everything…" Jack hesitated. It wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't a lie either. "And you?"

"She just happened to wander around the street I was in" Pitch answered after a few quiet seconds. Another red flag…

Jack looked back at Pitch and gave him a slight frown. He shrugged it off and continued on. He saw Pitch's figure in the gloom walk around. Jack realised how tall he was. Wow… he was _tall_. Almost taller than North.

"What are Light Gorgers? Where'd they come from?" Jack questioned after a few silent minutes. He could feel Pitch's questioning look catch him in the chest.

"Light Gorgers are shadow creatures that devour light… And they came from the Queen of Shadows…she was also known as Princess Mahina. She was a Moon goddess and her sister was Queen Ilanga… the Sun Goddess" Pitch answered reluctantly.

Jack swore on that day that Pitch genuinely smiled. It was like he also knew them personally. Jack made his staff glow as they walked further into darkness. Jack and Pitch froze as they heard deep male voice roar,

"She isn't that bad! She's tied up for God's sake!"

Jack let his staff go dark and it plunged them into darkness once again. Pitch and Jack sneaked closer to the arguing voices,

"I'm not going near that bitch after what she did to me!" A higher pitched tone argued.

They neared a dimly lit cave with shadow men fighting with each other. A large muscled man slumped as his expression soured with disappointment. He rolled his eyes and straightened.

"You two are pathetic," the large man grumbled. "Look, I'll show you she's useless"

Jack could now see Kalani chained to the wall on her knees. He saw that her golden top was ripped and her harem slashed. Her cheeks had cuts on them and her lips had burst. She was in bad shape… _really_ bad shape. He looked at Pitch's expression and saw his shock mix with anger. He looked back at her weakened state. The large man went to kick her, but Jack intercepted by blasting ice at her attacker's leg. He gave a surprised yelp before he tumbled. Pitch took that as a sign to summon his scythe and he swung it at another attacker. That blow knocked him out and away. Jack and Pitch jumped from their hiding spots and aimed at a smaller shadow man. The man gave a jump and a squeak when they did so. Pitch dispelled his scythe and aimed an arrow at the pipsqueak.

Jack froze the large man with another blast and went to help Kalani. The shackles froze upon making contact. He shattered the frozen metal with the hilt of his staff. He caught Kalani in his arms and helped her to her feet. She gave a weak smile as she leaned onto him.

"We need to get out… of here before Malu comes back with Kaikane." Kalani managed to say.

"Kaikane?" Pitch asked, half-confused. He quickly shook it off and shot the pipsqueak. He went to help Kalani after making sure the small man was out and having nightmares.

Jack was surprised that she didn't even bat an eye when she saw Pitch. And to think she panicked because Jack said Pitch would kill her. Pitch looked back at where they came from then back at Kalani. His face was tainted with thought. He looked back at Jack with a set jaw.

"I can't teleport all three of us" He stated. Jack scowled internally at this, he didn't trust Pitch with Kalani. Especially when they're teleporting… Jack sighed and responded to Pitch with a determined look.

"You take her… I'll fly back"

"No… take my Cowrie Shells… I might have one" Kalani refused. Now that was a good idea. It also sounded like she didn't trust Pitch.

She dug into her hip bag with a shaky hand. She pulled out a Cowries Shell with a breath of relief. She closed her fingers around it and closed her eyes. It was like she was focusing on their destination. She rose her clenched fist and threw the Shell at their feet. It shattered and blue smoke enveloped them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This one was also fast. Okay I have a question for you guys who have read the Guardians of Childhood books (which I really hope you answer). Book 5; Jack Frost. I feel confused reading it. Is there an illustrated book that explains how Nightlight became Jack Frost? I feel like there is, so pleas please please tell me! This was a quick rescue... it's like no fillers happened in between. But I am glad with how this story is turning out. But I hope to...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**


	8. Chapter 7

**Seven: Putting Aside Bad Tidings**

"What if they killed her…?" Tooth squeaked as she looked up from the bushes to look into Bunny's eyes.

"If they wanted to kill her, that boy would've done it on the beach" Bunny assured… even if it sounded wrong.

She gave a nod and continued to look around. She breathed deeply and held her hands to her chest. Her little helpers were flickering around in the bushes and around trees. They, too had worried expressions. Bunny's heart sank when her words started to sink in… _what if they killed her?_ He swallowed thickly while his eyes widened. That would mean that he… _failed them._ Those words started to echo through his mind. He had lost Easter to Pitch once and he failed to protect the kids. He could remember him telling them that they could turn it around… and they didn't. When the children walked through him… his heart and soul shattered, along with his hope of stopping Pitch. He had _failed_ the Guardians… His breathing quickened as he held onto a tree.

Tears started to sting his eyes as he clutched his chest. As if his heart was going to jump out and lament his troubles. Tooth noticed this and gasped. She quickly zoomed to his side. Her purple eyes met his teary emeralds. She put a hand on his shoulder and cupped his cheek with the other.

"Bunny? Bunny! Snap out of it!" She tried as her face neared his.

He let out a gasp and stepped back a bit. The paw that clutched at his chest grabbed her hand that was resting on his shoulder. She in turn held his paw in both of her hands. She frowned at him when his breathing went back to normal after a few silent moments.

"Bunny?" She asked as she cupped his fluffy cheek again.

"…I… I'm fine… We… We'll find Kalani… There has to be hope…" Bunny stammered when his other paw clutched at her resting hand.

"There's always hope" Tooth confirmed when she nodded. He gave a shaky nod and lowered his head in shame.

"S… Sorry" He apologised, his ego starting to come back.

"It's okay… I think we should go back to The North Pole to see if anyone saw anything" Tooth suggested as she gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, let's do that" Bunny agreed and let go of Tooth's hand.

* * *

They used one of Bunny's tunnels to reach the Pole but was surprised to see Pitch, Jack, North and Sandy talk among themselves. North had his brows furrowed while Pitch's eyes went grey. Jack sat there with a worried expression splattered across his face as his eyes shifted from North to Pitch. Sandy was sitting on his little cloud with a thoughtful face.

"What happened? Where is she?" Tooth asked when she neared them. Her eyes were big and filled with concern.

"Tooth! Uhm…I… don't think it is…" North stammered and looked around at the others for help.

"What? What is wrong?" Tooth tried again, her eyebrows furrowing slightly when she looked at the others' expressions.

Sandy gave North an expectant frown but rolled his eyes and grabbed Tooth's hand. Sandy led them all to the Healing Room where Kalani was sleeping. She was wrapped in bandages. Her torso and both legs were wrapped as well as her upper arm. She had a band aid on her cheek and her lips were less swollen. Her breathing was a bit laboured, but other than that, she looked okay.

Tooth allowed a gasp to escape her as she rushed to Kalani's side. She clutched Kalani's hand with her own and held tight. Sandy looked at them and frowned. They were all surprised, Bunny's expression was understandable…but surely the others checked on her? He made a shooing motion with his hands and went to push everyone to the Globe Room. They each shot him a confused glare but they softened when they saw Sandy's knowing look.

* * *

It took a longer time for Kalani to wake up. The injuries she sustained were worse than before so she went to the effort of actually resting this time. Jack visited a few times just to make sure she wouldn't do anything too rash, and on his last round, she happened to be awake. She gave a weak smile as she swung her leg out of bed. Jack rushed to stop her, but she already had her other leg off the bed. She sat there and looked at him with a playful frown,

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna… get up" Kalani said as she put a hand around her waist.

He gave a sigh of relief but it was cut short when Kalani grabbed him and gave him a hug. He felt her chin rest on his shoulder as her grip tightened.

"Thank you for saving me" She whimpered into his ear.

He hesitated a bit more but eventually gave in and returned her embrace. He lightly patted her back. She buried her eyes into his shoulder after a few silent minutes. It was as if she was drying her tears on his hoodie. They released each other. Kalani wiped her tears quickly before Jack could see… but unfortunately he saw a split second of her hand rubbing her cheek. She gave another weak smile and straightened.

"You're… you're welcome" Jack stammered and tried to hide his flushed face.

"Kalani!" They heard Tooth exclaim excitedly.

Tooth dived at Kalani and gave tight hug. Tooth was small compared to Kalani, now that they were side by side. He could hear soft sobbing from both of them. Kalani released Tooth and whispered,

"Mom! I just stopped crying…"

"Sorry…" Tooth chuckled weakly as she dried her tears.

"I'm the one who should be sorry… I should've let you explain…" Kalani explained as she crossed her legs.

"I understand why you left so fast. I can't really blame you" Tooth said.

Jack already inched to the door, he didn't want to make it awkward any further. But he still hung around the door. His mind shut the conversation off as he saw Bunny enter. He only saw Bunny holding them close to him. Despite having a cold exterior, Jack felt his heart heat up with his smile. He sighed and went to the Globe Room… they weren't done with these Light Gorgers.

"They spoke about Commander Kaikane and he is not someone you can easily defeat" Jack heard Pitch warn North

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the end for the story. I didn't think I'd end it, so thank you for supporting it even if you are new. Sorry I took such a long time to update, I recently got into Visual Novels. Especially ones from , so yeah. But there is gonna be an epilogue and I'm starting to think of making a Side-Adventure Story. Like Side- Adventures for Kalani to have with the Guardians and Pitch. Along with a few Fandom OC's, if you have one you can PM me if you want it to be featured into the adventure. But before I get ahead of myself, tell me what you think by sending a message or leaving a review. And...**

 **I hope to see you in the next story ;3**


	9. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

 **Last chapter and epilogue to nicely round it off.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Tooth was still concerned about Kalani, so she decided that Kalani was going to stay at the Tooth Palace when Tooth felt it was safe. But Kalani was still able to move around and explore. Unfortunately Tooth had to ask Jack to keep an eye out for her. He didn't mind too much, he almost started to like hanging out with her… _almost_. She was nice enough with him but she still called him a _hupo_. He was determined to find out what that meant. He would sometimes find her in her sand castle home. And today was no different. She normally had music playing in her pool area and her voice sometimes echoed through the big halls as she sang along. He'd sometimes catch him smiling and thinking things he normally wouldn't. Again, today was no different, but the music was the only difference. She was singing along to a song he had known as 'Ciao Adios'. He had heard it was made by… a … Anne-Marie? Yeah that was the artist's name.

He went to enter the pool, but stopped himself when he saw that she didn't have pants on. Luckily her underwear was covering her small bottom. She removed her golden crop-top and she revealed her dark red sports bra. For some reason it didn't look like normal underwear, it didn't fold that much. It was tight and it showed off many curves Jack didn't know Kalani had. Before his mind could flutter into the gutter, she started to fix her hair into a messy bun and gave a deep breath. She swayed her hips to the beats and hummed. Jack's eyes flickered to Kalani's back. A frozen black explosion was situated at the small of her back. He also saw a few scars that started from her waist and retreated to the crook of her buttocks. While her arms were still up and her hands fiddling with her hair, he saw a few faded scars run from her elbows to her shoulders. He was snapped back to reality when her hips started to sway to the pool.

Kalani released another deep breath and jumped in. Luckily Jack was away from the pool and avoided the big splash Kalani made. The stereo lowered its volume when she pressed a button on a remote that lied next to the pool. A pleased moan made its way out of her lips as she rested on the stairs. After a few long minutes of waiting, Jack decided to walk in.

"Oh! Hey Jack" Kalani greeted and looked up at him.

He gave a nod and tried to hide his blush. He could feel the warmth tickling his skin. As he tried to nonchalantly sit on one of the lounge chairs, he looked at her with a forced calmness. She gave him a warm smile as she pulled herself out. How did she do that? How did she look so seductive? How? _HOW_? The water ran down her legs… her _long_ legs and trickled to the floor as she wrapped a small towel around herself.

Something clenched his heart when she covered her glorious breasts. _WHY IS HE THINKING THIS_? He yelled at himself and started to look nervous. Thankfully she didn't notice anything yet. A sigh escaped her as she sat next to him on the other lounge chair.

"How's it going?" She asked him with a smile.

"F-fine… Tooth's worried… as always" He responded, kicking himself when he stammered.

"I guessed as much… Thanks Jack" She thanked him as she leaned back into the chair.

"For what?" He asked incredulously. Finally getting those thoughts to stay away from him.

"Saving me… even if I was a jerk" Kalani confessed. What? She wasn't a—oh.

"You weren't that bad" Jack joked.

"I was…" She whispered but continued louder this time. "Well, I gotta go change"

That was fast. Their conversations were usually longer. He frowned at this when she stood up and walked away. Is she okay? He looked back in time to see her disappear in the winding halls of the castle. A sigh escaped him and made him wonder if he said something wrong. Unbeknownst to him, another entity high in the sky was watching this exchange. The Woman in the Sun…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Like in the last note I said in the previous chapter, I wanna do Kalani's Adventures where I feature different fandom OCs. Like just one-shots where she meets them and interact with them and stuff like that. You know even if you don't have a story for them, I can still feature them. Even ones you just made. If you think that's a good idea leave a review and PM me too.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you in the next story ;3**


End file.
